A BRIDGE TOO FAR! Hypixel The Bridge Challenges
A BRIDGE TOO FAR! is the title given to the Black Plasma Gaming recording of The Bridge but they do various challenges to spice it up. __TOC__ This Recording Includes: * St1gDr1fter15 * Yogibo * MamaAnimal * JackTFB * Troy597 * EthanUltra * Xx_DarthLux_xX * Zophos_ First Challenge: No Blocks Can't Place Blocks Round 1 As the game begins, MamaAnimal says their gonna lose and when she gets knocked off, she places a block down. Everyone jokes of her disqualification. Xx_DarthLux_xX still scores though. St1gDr1fter15 pushes through and right as he gets in the portal, he dies but Xx_DarthLux_xX scores for him. St1gDr1fter15 tries again but dies and EthanUltra scores for him. If you notice, there is a red block on the blue side of the bridge and no one bats an eye. St1gDr1fter15 manages to get back into the portal but dies mid-air again. EthanUltra manages to score again and make Red Team win 5-0. Round 2 The teams are the same but with different colors. St1gDr1fter15 get knocked down again trying to score. St1gDr1fter15 keeps Red occupied as EthanUltra comes in but Yogibo scores right before EthanUltra could so Red gets the point. St1gDr1fter15 just thinks that the game is not fair. St1gDr1fter15 keeps Red occupied as EthanUltra comes in and scores. St1gDr1fter15 charges through and this time, actually makes it in to score. St1gDr1fter15 then is called a thicc girl by MamaAnimal. Xx_DarthLux_xX comes in to score again. All of Red focus on St1gDr1fter15 but he still scores since they didn't kill him. Round 3 All of Red gets to the Blue base but they don't notice EthanUltra come in and score. St1gDr1fter15 comes to MamaAnimal and he leap frogs over her into the portal to score. St1gDr1fter15 almost scores again but Xx_DarthLux_xX gets in first. Afterwards, St1gDr1fter15's PC crashed but his team still won. Second Challenge: Fists Only You can only fight with fists and not swords. Round 4 The bridge has become an entire slap fight and everyone is getting knocked into the void. St1gDr1fter15 falls at first towards Yogibo but the second attempt has him coming in to score. Both teams get close with scoring but Red Team makes it there first and EthanUltra scores. Afterwards, EthanUltra scores again. Blue Team came into Red Team's base and St1gDr1fter15 tries making sure MamaAnimal doesn't score but JackTFB scores instead. When St1gDr1fter15 gets knocked down, he gets watchdogged. MamaAnimal goes in again but St1gDr1fter15 accidentally hits her in so MamaAnimal scores. Yogibo suffers from lagback as JackTFB tries backing up Xx_DarthLux_xX but he fails so Xx_DarthLux_xX scores to win the game for Red. Round 5 Only by this game does everyone notice that they can place blocks again since they didn't place any blocks in the previous round. St1gDr1fter15 quickly rushes in passing by all of the Red Team to score for Blue. However, Yogibo and MamaAnimal play defense while JackTFB and Troy597 play offense which causes JackTFB to score. St1gDr1fter15 comes in to score but Xx_DarthLux_xX scores instead. But, St1gDr1fter15 notices that JackTFB used his sword. This is the second time someone St1gDr1fter15 was fighting broke the rules. When St1gDr1fter15 gets knocked, he tries sidebridging but fails again. St1gDr1fter15 thinks of a new idea as he goes for Red base. Yogibo tries to kill him but she pushes him into their portal causing him to score. Everyone blames their problems on lagback to relieve their frustrations. Troy597 nearly gets to Blue Base but is pushed off and EthanUltra scores for Blue. St1gDr1fter15 got two saves with his bridge and then ruins it for the third time. Right as MamaAnimal gets into the portal to score for Red, EthanUltra scores a millisecond before to have Blue win the round. Third Challenge: A Bridge Too Far You have to make your own bridge and you can't cross the middle bridge. Round 6 Right then, Zophos_ feel into the main bridge as he says "I already failed the challenge" and he jumps into the void. Everyone discusses if they can speedbridge which JackTFB says proudly that he can't. The first person to score was Xx_DarthLux_xX who scores for Blue Team. Troy597, MamaAnimal, and JackTFB all get on St1gDr1fter15's bridge which only MamaAnimal kills but Zophos_ comes in to score. MamaAnimal starts spleefing St1gDr1fter15's bridge which causes St1gDr1fter15 to fall and land on the main bridge. He jumps off to help Zophos_ score and to hopefully kill Troy597. St1gDr1fter15 gets shot by Yogibo while trying to bow snipe JackTFB. St1gDr1fter15 saves his team with a snipe on JackTFB again. As St1gDr1fter15 is trying to get to Yogibo, he sees MamaAnimal fall right in front of him. Yogibo gives huge knockback and Zophos_ scores again. JackTFB runs back in to the Blue Base but Xx_DarthLux_xX scores to have Blue win the round. Round 7 St1gDr1fter15 starts applauding how he is getting better a speedbridging as everyone on Blue shoots at him. As St1gDr1fter15 keeps yelling "CAN YA NOT!" as JackTFB says "I can't. It's too tempting" in a singsong voice. EthanUltra then scores for Red. Both Troy597 and MamaAnimal get into Red base but St1gDr1fter15 fails his jump he uses to take them out. MamaAnimal scores not too long after that. St1gDr1fter15 knocks MamaAnimal onto another bridge which causes him to change focus onto JackTFB to kill him but MamaAnimal scores again. MamaAnimal starts getting watchdogged. After experiencing the entire Blue Team where he is, St1gDr1fter15 tries taking out every last member of the team before he fails. Troy597 and MamaAnimal both go in but this time, Troy597 is the one who scores. This causes St1gDr1fter15 to play defense instead of offense. While St1gDr1fter15 gets occupied by MamaAnimal being trapped in the glass spawn box, Zophos_ scores making it 4-4. Then, Xx_DarthLux_xX scores so Red wins. Link Youtube Video Category:Hypixel Category:Black Plasma Gaming Category:Minecraft